Now and Always
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Robb and Jon go hunting... Jon gets hurt and Robb takes care of him. Prompt from WayLowHalo


Title: Now and Always

Rating: T

Prompt: Robb and Jon go hunting... Jon gets hurt and Robb takes care of him. Prompt from WayLowHalo

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

"Why can't I go?" Theon Greyjoy asked as he walked along side Robb Stark and Jon Snow towards the stables.

"Because you have to muck the stalls," Jon said, "for what you taught Rickon."

"And we are leaving now. Your lucky mother didn't have you mucking stalls for months." Robb added.

"Teaching a baby who is just learning to talk Iron Island swear words probably wasn't the smartest thing you could have done."

"Yes, yes," Theon said "but I've grown up since then."

"It was last week," Jon said. Both he and Robb where laughing. "And I know you would do it again."

"Shut up Snow," Theon knew he was right. If he ever got the chance he would do it again.

"Get to mucking," Robb said giving Theon a pat on the shoulder. "We'll see you tonight." Theon rolled his eyes as he watched them mount their saddled horses and left. After a moment he quickly readied his horse and followed them without anyone noticing.

They had just left Winterfell's view when they dismounted their horses to travel on foot. The wildling man came out of nowhere. Why and how he came this far south of the wall they would never know.

The wildlings arrow was trained on Robb but at the last moment Jon pushed his brother out of the arrows path. The arrow instead became lodged into Jon's own chest.

"Jon," Robb yelled watching his brother fall. Getting to his feet he quickly unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight for his and Jon's life. _'If Jon's still alive'_ Robb thought unable to tell from the way Jon fell to the ground. He hadn't made a sound nor was he moving. Robb immediately set his mind back to the big wildling man.

The wildling ran toward Robb with a loud war cry when an arrow flew but Robb's head straight into the wildlings heart. Robb turned to see Theon holding his bow aimed toward the dead man. He was wide eyed and shaking looking back at Robb. This would be his first kill. Robb, however, had no time to comfort nor thank his friend at the moment.

"Jon," Robb called again running to his brother. He didn't care why Theon was here. He was just glad he was. "Jon?" Robb said again kneeling next him. Theon knelt down on the opposite side. They carefully rolled Jon over and he gasped.

"Robb," Jon chocked out grabbing at the arrow in his chest.

"No Snow," Theon said stopping Jon from grabbing the arrow and pulling it out, "Maester Luwin needs to do that. It's deep and to close to your heart."

"Go," Robb said to Theon grabbing Jon's hands to keep him from grabbing the arrow, "quickly... I'll stay with him."

"We should take him back now," Theon protested, "there could be more wildlings."

"No," Robb said glaring, "he can't ride a horse with an arrow sticking out of his chest. It may cause further damage. I'll hold off anymore wildlings. Go."

"I'll be back soon, "Theon said taking off toward his horse.

Theon rode hard into the gates of Winterfell. He looked around before he saw Lard and Lady Stark.

"You are supposed to be mucking the stables," Lord Stark said with an amused face. Lady Stark sent him a glare.

"My Lord, Jon has been injured by a wildling. An arrow to his chest." Both Lord and Lady faces became filled with concern.

"Robb?" Lady Stark asked immediately. Theon wanted to roll his eyes at her but kept them in check.

"Is well thanks to Snow," Theon answered, "He took the arrow for him." Lady Stark eyes widened in shock.

"How far?" Lord Stark asked. Worry coming through his voice.

"Not far My Lord," Theon answered, "but we must hurry."

"Jory saddle the horse and find Maester Luwin." The courtyard of Winterfell never seemed so lively as the quickly men prepared.

"Jon," Robb said getting his brothers attention, "You're going to be alright."

"You think," Jon said weakly but a small smile tugged at his lips, "you won't be rid of me this quickly Stark."

"I better not be Snow, "Robb gave a small smile, "thank you brother." Jon tried to smile but a wince appeared instead. "Just hang on. Father and Maester Luwin will be here soon."

"Robb if I..." Jon started but was cut off by Robb.

"No, you will be fine." Robb spoke with such authority Jon thought he was their father for just a moment.

"I know," Jon said, "but just know I'm glad to be your brother."

"As am I," Robb told him, "Now and always." he said as a small group of riders from Winterfell appeared. Their father had dismounted before the horse even stopped and was running toward them.

"Now and always," Jon whispered squeezing Robb's hand.


End file.
